one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloomy Bear X Domo-Kun
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Gloomy Bear by Mori Chack and NHK's former mascot, Domo-Kun? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "I'm a weeaboo, yet I still want to see (Gloomy & Domo) duke it out!" "I wonder who wants a certain human girl dressed as a cat more? (Gloomy Bear? or Domo-Kun?)" "(GLOOMY BEAR VS DOMO-KUN!!!) BATTLE OF JAPANESE MEMES!" "(Gloomy Bear's) tough to beat... (Domo-Kun) has alot of power, maybe him?" SCREW HELLO KITTY! THIS WILL BE NUTTY! Tick...Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning Domo-Kun was enjoying nature one Spring Morning, when he saw the worst already; a dying schoolgirl, unable to fend for herself, face: pale blue and bleeding. As she was asphyxiating for air, Domo-Kun sweated with nervousness. He couldn't do anything either way... he investigated, knowing he left an innocent child to die... As Domo-Kun went into open plains, he found a murdering in progress, a pink bear was slaughtering what seemed like the *possibly* dead schoolgirl's friend, and possible love interest. Domo-Kun, witnessing the beating of a young boy unwilling to die, ran to the Unsuspecting violent pink bear, and punched him at the back of his head, knocking him out for enough time for the Schoolboy to make a getaway, he even hugged the giant brown lock jaw entity, thanking him for the rescue. He later went to a hospital to treat his wounds. Domo-Kun didn't know what to feel... But all wasn't sugar and rainbows as the Pink Menace woke up, only to see his target gone, now Domo-Kun was in Gloomy Bear's way and before Domo-Kun got to his fighting stance, Gloomy Bear was about to perform a kick that would cause tons of pain. Domo-Kun was not familiar with the Gloomy Bear brand, and might actually have his last taste of blood, if he ever drank some... The Fight DON'T BLINK! GO! 59.9-56.2 As the Kick hit, Domo-Kun was sent flying, and Gloomy Bear was at full Pursuit. As the Pink bear was about to stomp, Domo-Kun grabbed Gloomy Bear by the legs and slammed him to the ground multiple times. Blood spilled from Gloomy Bear, but not from Domo-Kun, somehow... 56.1-53.8 Gloomy Kicked Domo-Kun out of the way, and slashed him, and yet no blood spilled still, just meat being ripped off of his body. Domo-Kun didn't know if it's gore or not... 53.7-44.4 Before Domo-Kun could escape, Gloomy grabbed him, and kneed him hard. Luckily, by the time there was 45.2 seconds left, Domo-Kun punched Gloomy bear in the Jewels, causing great pain to the Pink Atrocity... 44.3-39.4 Domo-Kun then did a body slam that crushed Gloomy's bones with more pain... Gloomy wondered if he is to get up again. 39.3-31.7 Although with problematic results Gloomy was able to get up, and continue. As Domo-Kun was walking away... 31.6-25.3 ...Gloomy sprinted at the Brown giant, and grabbed and jumped with him at the same time, Shooting into space at record breaking speeds... 25.2-19.7 As both opponents were heading back to Earth, Domo-Kun was turning into a burnt meat being cooked by burnt atmosphere. 19.6-8.4 As both combatants landed on Terra Firma, Gloomy ate at the burnt Domo-Kun. When he noticed that Gloomy was consuming him, he punched him in the nose... 8.3-3.9 Although Gloomy flinched, it didn't hurt him much. He took the idea of the food byproduct Domo-Kun is made of, and stabbed his claws through Domo-Kun's back, all the way through his mouth. 3.8-0.1 Gloomy ripped Domo-Kun in half by doing his best Mortal Kombat 9 impression. He ultimately found that he is nothing but meat, and no blood. K.O.! Gloomy Bear was perplexed by the taste of the Meat of Domo-Kun... Although burnt from falling fast and hard, it somehow tasted quite fine for a Genocidal Pink Bear. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... GLOOMY BEAR! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees